


Rush Limbaugh Isn't Dead

by lizwontcry



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: Gerri thanks Roman for defending her from the blood sacrifice. You know, in the way they have become accustomed to.





	Rush Limbaugh Isn't Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know? I've never written about this kind of dynamic but I find it so interesting that I couldn't help myself. Feedback and kudos are appreciated/thanks for reading!

Roman is barely paying attention to anyone who comes in and out of his cabin, not caring when the door opens or closes. Shiv, Tom, Connor--they're all trying to get his attention but he can't be fucking bothered at the moment. He's on his phone, he's looking at Twitter, he's sending crazed emails, he's ignoring the seemingly hundreds of calls that are coming in to ask precisely what the fuck just happened with his brother on live television. There's no way he can provide an answer to that question at the moment, anyway. Part of him is heartbroken for his father, but most of him, he'd say the biggest part of himself, is ecstatic for Kendall and what happens now. Finally! Finally his big brother grew a giant set of testicles for once in his godforsaken life.

When Gerri comes into Roman's cabin, he looks up and feels a number of things, relief being the most obvious emotion--she is literally the only person he wants in his presence currently. He doesn't, however, want to convey this thought, like, out loud or something. So he continues texting and ignoring phone calls and looking up at the muted TV to make sure he isn't missing anything.

"Roman," Gerri says, and he nods to acknowledge her presence in his doorway. He doesn't meet her eyes. Roman has come to the conclusion that Gerri, somehow, may know him more than anyone, including (and _especially_), his famiy. It's like... she knows all his weird perversions but she also has figured out that Roman may be the only one in the family who gets what the fuck is going on. Roman is not entirely sure what to do with this information, but for now... he just can't seem to meet her eyes.

"Are you seeing this shit? What the fuck? It's like he snorted some heroin and injected cocaine into his scrotum," Roman says, shaking his head.

"I saw it. But that's not why I'm here. Put your phone down, Roman."

She sounds so bossy and Roman is into it.

Roman scoffs. "Fat chance of that. These sheeple on Twitter are so amusing to me. It's like they all ate Rush Limbaugh's ashes and then spit the remains at each other. I'm responding to some of these fuckers to let them know what a waste of life they are--"

"Rush Limbaugh isn't dead, you braindead dumbass," Gerri says, and now Roman is really paying attention. 

"What the--" Roman starts to say as Gerri closes the door, locks it, and sits down on the bed next to him. She grabs his phone from his hand and sits on it. Roman is so flabbergasted that he can't even comment on what has just transpired. He finds something to say-- 

"Hopefully all the vibrating will give you a nice little orgasm through all the cobwebs in there." 

Gerri doesn't react to this dumb comment. "Look at me, you fucking moron. You defended me to your father. You sounded like a goddamn idiot, but he listened to you. The things you said... well, I appreciate it, Roman. You put your ass on the line when you didn't have to, and when it could have weakened your own position. So. Thank you."

Roman is _almost_ embarrassed as to how quickly he gets a nearly uncomfortable, massive erection merely at the sound of Gerri's voice, and her insults are just the cherry on top. Oh, so they're doing this again? This is like... a regular thing? Well, okay. He supposes that it's not the worst thing to be distracted by this new dynamic of theirs. 

"It was nothing, obviously. He wanted Kendall from the beginning. Nothing would have changed if I didn't say anything."

"Roman... you're a dipshit. Of course he took you seriously. He just named you to the most important position in the company. I don't know why--you're just going to fuck it all up like you do everything else."

Okay, this is too much. Roman gives her a look, and she glances back like she knows exactly what he wants and how to give it to him. But she's not going to make this easy for him, apparently. Roman gets up to go into the bathroom--they both know where he's going and what he's going to do when he gets there--but Gerri puts her hand on his arm and they both are surprised by the random skin to skin contact.

"I want to watch," Gerri says simply. Roman doesn't know how to reply to that. It hasn't occurred to him until exactly this moment that he wants it, too. 

"You're disgusting," Roman says, watching her reaction. "You're a horny bitch, aren't you? You want to see your boss' son's dick? Gross."

"Get it out, Roman. Let's see that shriveled thing you call a dick. I'm not going to ask twice." 

Well, he has no choice but to whip it out now, right? With noticeably shaking hands, Roman unzips his pants. He takes his dick out and watches Gerri watch him. She doesn't react in any kind of way, which just turns him on more for some reason. How has it taken this long to realize this is the stuff that gets him off more than anything else, even a handjob from his personal trainer? He has known Gerri forever, but most of the time in his memory, she's just... blended in. Her dad's employee, whatever. But this thing they're doing, it's more than sexual. They have some kind of weird partnership. Roman feels like they can conquer the world together. He wasn't kidding around with that proposal--and don't think he's forgotten for a second that she hasn't responded to it yet.

"Roman. I don't know what to do with you," Gerri starts out. She's staring at him, at his penis, at him touching himself. "You did good with securing the money in Turkey. Of course you were taken hostage, which is fucking stupid, but you're still alive so I guess that's something. Your daddy picked you out of everyone else in the family to run things, but I can't imagine why--look at you now. He'd be so ashamed and disgusted. You're gross, Roman. You're going to fuck up the company and send us all into bankruptcy. Does that make you happy, you nasty donkey fucker?"

It doesn't take much. Roman has one of the most satisfying orgasms he's ever experienced, and that's saying something. Gerri nods and goes to the bathroom to get a towel. When she comes back, he moves to take it from her but she won't let him. Instead, she cleans him up, gently, and with more care and attention than he's received from anyone in longer than he can imagine--maybe ever? 

"So... thanks again, Roman. For going to bat for me. I appreciate it more than you know. We'll talk later, yeah?"

Roman can only nod. He wants to say something--literally anything--but the orgasm and how Gerri tended to him afterwards has rendered him speechless. It's almost impossible for Roman Roy to find himself at a loss for words, but, well. Miracles do happen.

Gerri tenderly touches Roman's face for a moment, and then walks out of the cabin before he learns how to talk again.

Maybe at some point they'll actually, like, kiss or fuck or something. Roman is kind of looking forward to seeing if this is something his body will react to favorably. But in the meantime, this will suffice.

He's a nasty donkey fucker, after all.


End file.
